The Blurred Line of Hate and Love
by sonofabitchjerk
Summary: Zoey Chasseur is part of a community of Werewolf Hunters and is sent on a mission to Beacon Hills to exterminate the pack of werewolves living there. But what happens when she finds herself drawn to the alpha, Derek Hale and what does it mean for her when she realizes she's falling for him? She gets torn between doing what she was sent there to do and doing what her heart is tellin
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so here is my new story! Any of you who read my other story, Hidden In Shadows We Rise, thanks for checking this out! This chapter may be a little slow but trust me it gets so much better in the next chapter so please keep that in mind while you're reading. And please leave reviews! I want to know what you think about this and if it has potential because depending on the reviews, I'll decide whether I will be doing just a few chapters or actually continuing the story all the way through. And if you haven't read my other story I mentioned up there then please check that out too! It's completely different. Really the only thing it has in common is that its Derek/OC. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_I was panting hard as I ran as fast as I could through the forest. I was fit and my body was strong, training making sure of that, but I'd been running for a while now and I knew I couldn't keep it up too much longer. I was too slow compared to these werewolves anyway. I knew the pack would be upon me soon and I had to think fast. I could either continue running and wear myself out more than I already was or I could stop now and preserve at least some of my energy to fight them with. The second option was obviously the smarter of the two and I slowed to a stop, turning to face the way I'd just come. My gun was aimed, ready to shoot as soon as they came out._

_They emerged from the shadows slowly, taking their time as they walked forward. Their faces were blurred and I couldn't make out any facial features but their illuminated yellow eyes were impossible to miss. I was just about to aim at the biggest one when another form joined them and I lowered my gun immediately. He was staring at me strangely and unlike the other four, his features were as clear as day. He was gorgeous and the sight of him made my heart lurch. An overwhelming sense of betrayal washed over me and my eyes stung with unshed tears. I forced them back and glared at the man with intense green eyes, black hair, and a strong jaw lined with stubble._

_Part of me wanted to run up to him and pour my heart out and kiss him until I couldn't breath but I couldn't understand any of those feelings. Another part of me wanted to do what I was trained to do and make my father proud. That part of me had me raising my gun to aim at his chest. These were wolfsbane bullets and he wouldn't survive the shot. Something in me screamed to throw the gun to the ground but I forced the voice away. His betas snarled in fury, awaiting his order but he just looked hurt, pain flashing in his eyes. It only lasted a moment then his eyes narrowed and glowed a brilliant blood red, his face transforming before my eyes. Soon I wasn't looking at a man, his features marred by those of an animal's. And somehow he still made my knees weak looking at him._

_He let out a roar and his betas started stalking forward. They weren't heading straight towards me and I realized they were going to try and surround me. I couldn't get my body to work, to make a move. I was too torn to do anything about the gun in my hands and the werewolves surrounding me._

_In just moments they had me blocked in and he was walking up to me, claws ready at his sides. I kept my gun trained on him, my finger testing the feel of the trigger as he got closer. I knew this was the time to make my decision. Just as I was about to harden my resolve his eyes started to dim and my finger loosened on the trigger. His eyes were oddly warm, comforting and I felt myself getting lost in them, feeling somehow safe._

_A snarl sounded beside me and I glanced that way for only a moment at one of the betas. When I looked back to him, his eyes were back to blood red and his canines were bared as he lunged at me. Surprised and off-guard, I reacted before I could realize what I was doing. A shot rang out and I realized I had pulled the trigger. Screams and roars filled the air around me and I watched in horror as he fell to his knees, his green eyes staring up at me in shocked pain before everything went black._

I woke up to the sound of beeping, having a moment of confusion before I forgot my dream completely and realized an announcement would soon follow the beeping. I barely kept from groaning and sat up in bed to listen. I glanced over at my roommate who grumbled and pressed a pillow over her ears. I rolled my eyes fondly and listened to my father's voice. "There will be a mandatory meeting for all apprentices and mentors in the Meeting Hall in exactly one hour. Classes are canceled for today."

My roommate, Rayven, sprung from her bed, letting out a whoop of approval. She held up her hand for a high-five and I grinned back at my bestfriend. Her blonde hair was rumpled from sleep but still somehow managed to look good and her light green eyes sparkled with so much excitement I had to lift my hand and connect it with hers. "No school for us and I bet there's a new mission for one of us!" She squealed and ran to the bathroom to beat me to the shower.

Her excitement was contagious and I felt hope rise in me that I would get another mission. Keneth and I were the two apprentices that had gone on the most missions and were the highest in our training. We were both graduating this year and I knew we would choose to stay partners. We were, after all, in a relationship of a solid 4 years and I didn't see anything happening to break us up anytime soon or ever for that matter. We made a great team and were constantly told so. Our mentor, Alex, was a little hesitant when he realized we were into each other but after a while he grew used to it and realized we were too good of a team to split up just because we were "romantically involved" as he had put it.

I forced myself to put thoughts of Keneth aside and went into the bathroom, realizing how long Rayven had been in there. Flinging the shower curtain aside, I told Rayven to get her skinny butt out. She, naturally, let out a shrill scream and covered herself before realizing it was pointless and sighing. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her petite body before skipping back into our bedroom. I didn't waste anytime as I showered and dressed.

We were both finishing up our make-up when the five minute warning sounded. Crap. We had to go. Now. "Come on!" Rayven shouted, running from the bathroom. I looked over my hair and make-up again. My straight black hair fell well past my shoulders and my ice blue eyes were enhanced by the thin line of black eyeliner I was wearing, thank fully not smudged. After assuring myself everything was in place, I followed Rayven out the door and we practically ran downstairs, out the dorm, across campus, and into the Meeting Hall where people were already starting to sit down in their seats. I said bye to Rayven and made my way to my assigned seat. In the back were 'the kids' as most of us called them. They were the youngest of us teenagers. Most high schools had four classes, freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors but since we only had classes half of the week (the other half used for training) and extra classes on top of that, we had 5 grade classes.

I passed 'the kids' and then freshmen, sophomores, and juniors to get to the senior section and quickly found my seat in the front row. As soon as I sat down, I spotted Keneth and Alex walking through the door. Keneth grinned at me and I smiled back then nodded to Alex. He nodded back and soon they were seated next to me with me in the middle. Keneth grabbed my hand like always and I smiled up at him. His dark brown hair was tussled, looking as if he just rolled out of bed and shook it instead of brushing it and his chocolate, puppy-dog brown eyes looked tired but otherwise happy to see me. I gave him a quick kiss before I settled back into my seat and waited for everyone to file in.

Once everyone was seated, my father walked up to the center of the stage. The Council sat in chairs behind him. He was the president of the Council and, with the other six members, made all of the decisions for our small community.

"Hello everyone and Good morning." All chatter ceased as his powerful voice filled the room. "For those of you who have never been to one of these meetings, I am Zane Chasseur and the President of the Council. Today we will be giving a mission to two apprentices who we deem fit. If you are chosen, you and your mentor will be taken to a private meeting room to discuss the mission in detail. After that you will have 12 hours before you get on a plane and go to wherever it is you are needed. Understood?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Good. Let's get on with this then shall we?"

He walked back to the Council as they confirmed the ones they had chosen and I felt myself getting anxious. I wanted a mission badly and I just knew this one would be a good one. My father walked back to the center of the stage and spoke clearly into the microphone. "Zoey Chasseur and Kenneth James you have been chosen for this mission. If you would please follow the Council to the private meeting room and if the rest of you could file out of the doors orderly and return to your dorms. You have the day off today and can do as you wish. Thank you." He cut the microphone off and I was practically squealing on the inside though on the outside I had my best poker face.

We followed the Council and as we were walking, Keneth squeezed my hand and smiled down at me before releasing it and moving a respectable distance away. Alex's mouth quirked a little and I knew he was proud of us. We entered the room and the three of us sat down across from the Council.

"Alex, you've taught these two well and because of it, they get a special mission. I'm going to go ahead and let you know, this one will be tough. There's a pack of werewolves in a town called Beacon Hills. It's a small town and having a pack of werewolves is beyond dangerous. The family of Hunter's there have been unable to take the pack down and so we assume these werewolves will be difficult which is why we chose our best apprentices. The pack has five members but we were told they're young. Even so, don't underestimate them. A pack is stronger in numbers. The Argents gave many details and we've sorted them and put them in this file for you. You will, as you know, figure out a way to take them down on your own." He paused and Keneth and I both nodded.

He glanced at Alex, questioning him with out even saying a word. "No, Zane. My mind hasn't changed." He responded to my father's silent questioning and looked to the two of us. I looked to him in confusion but was drawn back by my father's voice.

"Alright then. Zoey, Keneth, on your past missions, Alex has accompanied you. In the beginning he guided you and helped you complete your mission and as your skills progressed, he barely helped and became more of an observer. He has now told us you no longer need his help or guidance. We have all agreed on this and so you now have the choice of taking this mission on your own or having Alex come along with you. It's your choice but you both must come to an agreement. We will give you a minute to discuss." As my father spoke, I focused my attention to Alex who was smiling proudly at us. It meant so much to me that he thought we were ready to do a mission on our own and I just wanted to hug him but knew it would be considered inappropriate in front of the Council. So instead I turned to Keneth.

He nodded and I looked to the Council. "We will complete the mission on our own." I said determinedly, nodding to confirm it.

"Very well." Zane smiled. "Here's the information and files you will need for the mission." He handed me a stuffed envelope and I took it graciously, setting it in my lap and waiting for what I knew was next. "Gentlemen, if I could have a word with these two as a father of my daughter." The Council and Alex got up and walked from the room and I felt Keneth tense beside me. I gave him an encouraging smile which he returned but I could tell he was nervous, rightfully so. It took a lot of guts to date the President of werewolf hunters' daughter.

My father moved so he was leaning against the desk in front of us. "Let's come to an understanding now. This is the first mission you've been alone on. Before Alex was there to watch over you. Now I expect you will take it as seriously as if he was there. This is serious and I don't want you two to get distracted by your attraction for each other. You both know what I mean." My cheeks blazed and Keneth was barely able to keep eye contact with Zane.

"Yes sir." We said at the same time and my father smiled pleasantly. "Good and just so you know, if I find out my warning wasn't taken seriously- and I will find out- I'll, as a father, make sure your pain is equivalent to getting your balls crushed by an elephant." Keneth's eyes went wider than I thought possible, staring at my father in horror. "And as President, I will suspend you both and pick new partners for the both of you. Understood?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes sir." We said again and he nodded, motioning that we could leave. "Good luck." He said as we dashed out the door. Alex was waiting for us and handed us our plane tickets.

"Your flight leaves in 12 hours. I'd go back and say goodbye to family members. Meet me in the Lobby and I'll drive you to the airport. Your cars will arrive at Beacon Hills airport one hour before you do. Read over the information on the fly there. Sleep then start a plan. I'm very proud of both of you." He added at the end and I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. Keneth joined in and Alex laughed, hugging us back before pushing us off of him and telling us to get going.

I smiled at him one last time then followed Keneth to the dorms. We parted at the Lobby separating the dorms and I dashed up the stairs to my room. The door swung open before I even got to it and Rayven squealed, pulling me inside.

"I can't believe you got a mission!" She practically bounced in place and I laughed.

"I can't either! And you haven't even heard half of it. Keneth and I are going alone! Alex submit us for going on a mission without him!" Her mouth dropped open and I hurried to my bed, pulling my suitcases out from under it. I sat them on the bed and turned to Rayven who was trying to compose herself.

"Zoey, no way! You're so lucky!" I grinned at her then pulled her over to my closet. "You get clothes out of there and put them in this suitcase and I'll pack my dresser." I said and she nodded, still smiling widely.

We spent the next few hours packing all of my things then we went downstairs to the kitchen. As we were walking through the main room, all the girls looked up, most of them staring jealously while other smiled. I waved to a few of them then walked into the kitchen with Rayven and headed straight for the fridge.I pulled out the milk and we both ate cereal and talked about the conversation Keneth and I had with my dad. She just laughed the whole time and I had to agree it was pretty funny.

When we were finished, I left the dorm and walked towards the wing of the base that had huge apartments for the student's and hunter's families. I quickly made my way behind the apartments and into the small batch of woods where I knew my mom would be.

I found her sitting on a log by the small stream that ran there. I sat down next to her and she took my hand. We smiled at each other and she leaned into my side. I knew that our relationship was strange. Normally the daughter would lean on her mother for comfort but the ways we were raised were drastically different. I was raised to be strong, even ruthless at times and my mother never liked how my father raised me. It was a known fact how my mother felt about killing the werewolves. Not many people knew why she felt that way. I did.

When my mother was young, her sister was turned into a werewolf and they still had a great relationship afterwards. The fact that she was a werewolf didn't change anything about the relationship the two shared. That was until she met my father and her sister started to grow weary. Valorie, my mother, didn't understand and tried to get her to come around. Her sister refused and she never understood why until one day she walked into their house and saw Zane pointing a gun at her sister. She had stopped him from killing her but she never saw her sister again. That was the short version and she used to try and defend herself, tell people why she didn't like killing them but the only thing they heard was she was family with werewolves and instantly hated her.

After a while she stopped defending herself and just ignored everybody, coming out to this creek and sitting here until my father returned to their huge apartment. Really, since he was the President, he should be living in the large house in the center of the base but no one wanted my mother living there so he stayed in the apartment with her.

I sighed and looked down at my mom. "I know you know."

She looked up at me and nodded. "And you know how I feel about it." I nodded also and we sat in silence for a while. "And I also know you and Keneth are going alone." She winked at me and I giggled.

"Dad gave Keneth a pretty gruesome threat to ensure nothing will happen." I busted out laughing as I thought about the conversation again. "You should have seen Keneth's face!" This time my mother laughed with me. As we quieted, her face went serious.

"Zoey be careful." She said and the emotion in her voice, doubled by her worried expression, made my heart squeeze. I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"I will. You know that." I whispered in her ear. We stayed like that for a while until she slowly pulled away.

"I love you." She said with a warm, mom-like smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "I love you too, mom.

* * *

Keneth and I were making out on my bed when his phone went off. He ignored it at first but I pushed him off of me and made him check it. "Alex. He's waiting for us."

"Thank god! Watching you two grope each other was getting pretty old. Actually, no it got old four years ago!" She teased and I laughed, getting up and giving her a hug.

"I'm going to miss your sarcasm while I'm gone." She squeezed me then stepped away, giving me a stern look.

"You better. And I better receive a call once a week!" She demanded and I rolled my eyes. "You know I will." We hugged one more time then Keneth dragged me from the room, carrying his luggage and most of mine while I carried two bags. I could try and argue with him but I knew it was pointless.

We met up with Alex and he immediately tried to take the remaining bags I had, but I refused to let them go and nodded towards Keneth. He rolled his eyes but took some bags from Keneth and led us out to his car. We packed the trunk full and got into the black Charger. We drove in silence and said somewhat emotional goodbyes once we got there.

We boarded our plane and in just a few hours, we'd be in Beacon Hills.

I kept myself sane by reading over the files while we flew. I was intrigued as I read about the Hale house fire and how Peter Hale was the only one who survived the fire though his injuries kept him in a comatose state. And when he finally awoke, he killed his niece to become an alpha then went on to kill people involved with the fire and turn a teenage boy. I read more and found out Peter Hale's nephew, Derek Hale, killed him and became alpha. I guessed revenge for his sister was the reason. "Jeesh, messed up family." I mumbled and caught Keneth's attention. He nodded in agreement and shook his head. "Werewolves." he grumbled. I couldn't agree more.

When we finally made it to Beacon Hills, I was stiff and groggy. We carried our luggage out and found our cars waiting for us in the parking lot. I grinned, seeing my extremely dark blue Camaro sitting there gorgeously. I threw my bags in the trunk and slid into the driver's seat. I ran my hands across the steering wheel and cranked it, comforted by the familiar growl. I followed behind Keneth as we drove from the parking lot and towards the apartment we were renting.

Once we got there, I didn't even bother with my luggage, just trudged up the stairs to our room and fell into the bed. There were two separate beds but when Keneth walked in with both our luggage, he pushed them together and pulled me against his chest. I snuggled closer to him and we fell asleep like that. When we woke up tomorrow we would have to formulate a plan to take down these werewolves and I was looking forward to the experience.

* * *

**AN: So that's the first chapter! I promise it will get better and more interesting. Please let me know what you think or maybe any suggestions you have! Thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so just finished this. I've been working on this all week. I wanted to update my other story because it's been so long but for some reason I kept getting more and more ideas about this story and I just had to write the kind of not so interesting parts so I could get to the real juicy stuff. And just to let you know, Derek will be entering in the next chapter! So excited to write that. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow and Sunday but I might update my other story Hidden In Shadows We Rise. We shall see. But anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My dreams were plagued with glowing red eyes and the sound of howls that night and I was relieved when I finally awoke. Keneth was still asleep and I carefully slipped from his arms as I tip-toed to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. I was relishing in the feeling of the hot water pelting softly against my back when the curtain to the shower was suddenly yanked aside and Keneth was standing there grinning at me. I squealed and jumped back against the wall of the shower. He laughed and I glared, covering myself even though I knew it didn't matter. "Good morning." He said, still chuckling as he shut the curtain again.

I rolled my eyes. "Good morning to you too, Keneth." I grumbled before smiling. He was such a goofball. I finished my shower and quickly dressed, making my way to the kitchen where he was drinking coffee as he looked over the files. He looked up and smiled as I came in, quickly fixing me a cup and placing it in front of me where I'd just sat at the table. He gave me a kiss then slid the files over to me, pointing to the pictures of each pack member.

"That's the beta Peter turned. His name is Scott and he's the most experienced of the four. The strongest is this one, Boyd. He's huge." I nodded as I listened and sipped my coffee. "That's the only female in the pack, Erica. Apparently she's feisty." He winked at me. "That should be fun for you." I rolled my eyes. He liked girl fights way too much. Keneth chuckled before continuing. "And this is Issac. Doesn't look too threatening." He shrugged.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Keneth." I reminded him, giving him a small smile before returning to the pictures. I looked them over again and frowned. "What about the alpha?" I asked, looking up to Keneth who sighed and reached for a small mug shot. I took one look and groaned. Of course. "That's the only picture?"

"I'm afraid so." He didn't look pleased with it either. Well this made things harder. If we didn't know the alpha's face, it would make finding and identifying him that much harder. Sighing, I picked up the picture and studied it closely. All I saw was dark hair and a leather jacket. The rest was covered by the glare his eyes had caused.

"Alright well we will just have to look for the betas for now." I glanced down at each of their ages. "They're all still in high school but we're too old for that." Technically it wasn't true. We were only 19 and could pass for a high school student with only a little bit of suspiciousness. But it took a lot of paperwork for that and it just wasn't worth it. Plus, I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of going to a normal public high school. Or any high school for that matter. Cough Cough. We'd have to find some other way to observe these kids.

"The mall?" Keneth tried and while it could work, there was no way to know for sure if they'd go there.

I shook my head. "No, too high of a chance they wont go there. I think our best bet is to follow them from the school."

"Alright but it's probably not the best idea for us to just sit parked outside the school." He was right of course and I nodded, already thinking of where else we could wait. I sighed in frustration.

"Let's go check out the school then figure out where to wait." I was already grabbing my car keys when his hand covered mine. He reached across me with his other hand and grabbed his keys.

"I'll drive." He said, grinning as he twirled the keys around. I rolled my eyes but relented, following him to his black Challenger. I swear that car made my knees weak but I loved my equally awe-inducing Camaro.

We got in and started towards the school. Keneth glanced over at me with a somewhat uncertain look and I knew he wanted to make sure he was going the right way. I pulled out the map I'd tucked in my back pocket before we left and showed it to him, snickering at the look he gave me. "I knew where we were going." He grumbled and I pressed my lips together, suppressing my laughter. He glared and returned his gaze to the road. He was such a guy. I shook my head in amusement and sat there silently listening to the radio.

When we pulled onto the road where the school sat, Keneth slowed. He pulled over not far from it and I climbed out, stepping silently into the woods and planning on walking through them to get around to the front of the school. Keneth pulled away from the curb and parked not far from the school but making sure no one could see him there.

I was all stealth as I moved silently through the trees. I kept the school in my sight but was too far inside the cloak of trees to be seen by anyone. I could just barely make out the parking lot now and quickened my pace while still making sure I made no noise. The parking lot at the front of the school wasn't large, which was to be expected. Small town which meant less students meaning obviously less cars. I wasn't sure if any of the werewolves actually drove but I saw the buses lined up in the loop around the parking lot and was grateful that they weren't on the other side of the building like most schools I'd seen. This way I knew they would all be coming out this way. Though trying to find a few teens in a mass of them was about as easy as finding a needle in a haystack. I sighed and tried to find a place where Keneth could park on this side of the school without being seen.

There wasn't really any places that wouldn't be suspicious so I knew we'd just have to park in plain sight. These kids were hopefully too oblivious to notice a car parked across the street. Even if they did notice it, they probably wouldn't think anything of it. Satisfied it would be fine, I called Keneth and told him to just park across the street from the front of the school.

A few seconds later his car rolled up next to me and I got in. "Nothing?" He asked as I got in and I shook my head. He nodded in understanding and easily relaxed against the seat, ready to wait. I was not so patient but I knew a trick to distracting myself. I closed my eyes, keeping my breathing slow and even as my body relaxed. I thought of the first song that came to me and Carry On My Wayward Son lyrics sparked in my head. My fingers drummed the beat out on my legs and my mouth joined in, humming along. I could feel Keneth's eyes on me and I knew if I opened my eyes to look at him, he would be smiling. He'd told me how soothing it was when I hummed or sang and if I kept it up for too long, he'd fall asleep. I didn't want that so I kept it very quiet, so low he could probably barely hear.

It was a while later and I'd gone through about 10 songs when I heard a bell ring and my eyes flashed open, instantly scanning the school grounds. My body tensed and I felt a tinge of excitement shoot through me. I could see Keneth was feeling the same and I grinned. Yeah, this may be the boring part of the mission but it was our first mission in a long time and that made us both eager to get started.

A hord of kids burst from the doors and I had to refocus my eyes to not get overwhelmed. I had memorized the faces of the werewolves and I knew I could easily spot them... well easily if only these teens weren't completely clumped together.

The stream of kids didn't seem to end as they filed from the school. Finally, the stream turned into just a few kids trickling out but there was still no sign of any of them. I glanced over all the faces in the parking lot but a flash of movement by the stairs caught my attention. Some kid was tumbling down them. He landed hard on his side and rolled a few feet before finally coming to a stop. I barely kept in my laughter. It was just so comical! I glanced to Keneth who also looked close to laughing and looked back to the kid. There was someone next to him now, pulling him up and he caught my attention. That hair... I caught a glimpse of his face and grinned. Well hello, Scott McCall, werewolf numero uno.

"Scott. By the kid who fell. I'll keep my eyes on him. You look for the others." I said to Keneth, my voice all business.

I studied the most experienced of the betas and was surprised how boyish cute he looked- in fact he reminded me a puppy with his dopey smile and way-to-innocent-for-a-werewolf eyes. I also studied his friend. I might have been suspicious that he might be a werewolf too but he was obviously way too uncoordinated. He looked just like a teen, all lanky limbs and not knowing how to handle them. I immediately put him out of the may-be-a-werewolf column but I knew to not just dismiss him completely. He was the werewolf's friend. He most likely knew about it and that meant he would be on their side.

I watched as the two stopped by a light blue jeep and grabbed sports bags out the back. Obviously they played sports which meant I now watched sports. I studied the equipment they held and spoke to Keneth. "Looks like we're now watching Lacrosse." He looked over at me and grinned. He was such a guy.

We didn't see any of the other wolves as we waited for all the kids to leave. There was still quite a few cars in the parking lot so people were probably watching the lacrosse practice or in the practice themselves. That meant more of the wolves might be there and this thought made me smile. Maybe we would be able to see more of the ones we were now hunting.

We were walking to the field when I felt eyes on me. I instantly felt my hand twitch towards the gun resting, hidden, by my hip but controlled the urge. My eyes scanned the area but nothing seemed off. Kids were sitting on the bleachers near the field, talking and laughing while the players warmed up. My eyes kept being drawn to the woods not far from the field, but I couldn't see anything. Keneth noticed my body language and he instantly looked around, seeming casual to anyone but me.

After a minute, we'd reached the bleachers and relaxed. Our presence instantly caught the attention of several of the teens sitting there and I made sure to put on my friendly face. The girl not far from the right of me, smiled at me while the girl next to her was studying me carefully, as if sizing me up. I lifted my chin automatically but smiled at the sweet girl with beautiful dark chocolate brown hair and just as dark eyes. I gave the same smile to the redhead next to her who narrowed her eyes and planted an obviously fake smile on her face. Hmm might have to keep my eye on that one.

"Hi, I'm Allison and this is Lydia." The brunette said warmly and I kept my face smooth even though I recognized the name. This was Allison Argent. She was part of the family of hunters living here. I didn't know whether she knew about werewolves or not but she might be of use to us if she knew the werewolves. Though she might be friends with them... No she was an Argent- a hunter. She wouldn't befriend a werewolf. I shut up my internal babble and responded to her.

"Hey, I'm Zoey and this is my boyfriend, Keneth." I said, keeping an easy smile as I glanced at Keneth then back to the two girls.

"Hey." Keneth said in his most i'm-a-really-nice-but-totally-hot-guy voice. I watched both girls look him over, though Allison was way less obviously about it and didn't smile flirtatiously like Lydia did. I barely kept from rolling my eyes.

Allison was about to open her mouth to say something when redhead- Lydia spoke up. "What are you doing watching a Lacrosse practice?" She asked, obviously having no manners when it came to meeting new people.

I made my face scrunch up in confusion. "My friend told there was going to be a game tonight. We're from the University and wanted to see a game. There isn't a team on campus." I said, acting confused with just the right amount of annoyance at the supposed "friend" who'd misinformed me, that it was believable.

"Oh, there is a game tonight. It's just not for another three hours. Sorry." Allison said apologetically, giving Lydia a look. Lydia rolled her eyes, looked Keneth over one more time, then turned back to the field. "But I mean, if you just want to watch the practice anyways since you're here and wait for the game, that's fine. Though I will tell you it's not as intense as the actual game." She said and I knew I liked this girl. And if I were just some normal teen, we'd be fast friends but I wasn't and it was against the code to make any relationships while on a mission. Relationships could impair your judgement or even distract you and that was the last thing any of us wanted when we were hunting such a dangerous creature. Correction- creature_s_.

"Yeah that's fine. I don't really want to drive somewhere then just have to come right back." I said, giving her one last smile before turning my attention towards the field. All the kids had helmets on and I found that incredibly annoying. I couldn't see their faces if they had helmets on. Which meant I couldn't tell which were werewolves or if any of them actually were. Well scratch that. I noticed the two guys from earlier just running onto the field, clutching their helmets in their hands. I memorized their numbers and was glad I at least knew one werewolf was on the field and this wasn't a complete waste.

I watched the practice, carefully studying each player's movements, the way they moved across the field, judging the strength put behind each toss. Scott obviously showed his grace as a werewolf and while some of the other boys had obvious talent in the game, they didn't have the same fluid, easy movements.

I was watching Scott when he rammed straight into another guy, a taller, skinnier but obviously strong guy. When they clashed, there was a loud crack as their padded shoulders connected. Strangely enough, the larger guy knocked Scott backwards on impact and I immediately added him to my might-be-a-werewolf list. The two boys laughed and Scott pushed tall boy (I'd have to learn his name) off of him with just a little too much force. He just shook it off and helped Scott back to his feet.

I turned towards Allison. "Hey who's the one who just got back up?" I asked her, innocent curiosity on my face.

She glanced at the field then looked back to me. "That was Scott, the shorter one, and Isaac, the tall one." She explained and by the way her voice took on an adoring quality when she said Scott's name, I knew they had to be together. But when I heard Isaac's name, I barely held back my grin. Keneth's hand squeezed my leg where it rested, his communication that he'd caught on.

"Thanks. That was a pretty rough hit, huh?" I looked back to the two boys who were not injured in any way and smirked on the inside. Two down, three to go- including the alpha that is.

Allison was about to respond when a blonde girl sitting a few rows down whipped around and snapped, "They're tough.", in a i'm-queen-bitch voice.

I instantly recognized her and sneered back down at her. "I can obviously see that."

Erica looked me over in obvious disgust and was about to snipe right back at me when the large guy beside her put his hand on hers. "Erica..." He warned and I was almost 100% positive he was the beta named Boyd. Erica huffed and whirled back around, her hair swinging over her shoulder.

"Come on, babe. Don't let petty girls get to you." Keneth said quietly from beside me even though we both knew she and Boyd could here us. I was looking at Keneth but I could see Erica shoot us a glare. Keneth winked at me and I smiled.

Practice ended an hour later and the players all left for the locker rooms. "So we just wait here for two hours for the game?" I asked Allison as she moved to laying on the bleachers, a thick blanket underneath her.

"I normally do. A lot of kids go get something to eat before the game though." She shrugged and I nodded, standing and stretching.

"Well I'm hungry. Keneth?" I looked down at him and he stood, close enough that I had to crane my neck to look up at him.

"I could eat." He said nonchalantly but I knew he must be starving. I grinned and grabbed his arm, my hand resting on his bicep as we descended the bleachers and headed for the concession stand.

Two hours later we'd lost our seats but the bleachers were over flowing and there were plenty of people standing off to the side of them. We stood with the huddle of people trying to stay warm. The temperature had dropped tremendously, everyone's breath coming out in little puffs of white.

A women with two children on her legs and one on her hip smiled at me and handed me a blanket. Surprised, I tried to give it back but she refused to let me. Finally, I said thanks and handed half of it to keneth who helped me wrap it around us. He was a little too big for us to stand side by side with the blanket so we ended up just sitting down with me in his lap.

The two teams went onto the field a few minutes later and the game started. It was actually pretty interesting. I wasn't into many sports but this actually held my attention. It may have been because I was watching the two werewolves on the field and they seemed to keep things interesting. At one point I thought Isaac was going to start a fight with another player and I tensed, the gun at my hip pressing against me in a reminder. I wouldn't need it though as Scott quickly pulled him away, talking to him for a moment before they both rejoined the team.

The game went by quickly, Scott making half of the goals for his team and completely creaming the other team. I cheered along with everyone else as the game ended, Keneth and I jumping up with the crowd. I was only half acting though. I had actually had fun watching the game but I was also focused on my mission.

As most of the crowd ran onto the field to talk and congratulate the players, we and a few others stayed behind. I guessed we weren't the only ones here who didn't really know anyone. I knew not to stick around so I folded up the blanket and went to find the mother it belonged to. "Keneth, go get the car running and warm. I'll go give this back." He nodded and jogged off to the car as I waded into the large crowd. There was a tug on my sleeve and I looked down to see a little boy. He was one of the children who was clinging to the mother. I smiled down at him and crouched to his level.

"I can take that to mamma." He said, pointing at the blanket as he smiled lopsided at me. He was missing two teeth and was totally adorable.

"You sure? That's a big crowd." I said, noticing how easy it would be for a little boy like him to get lost in the sea of faces.

He put on a brave face and lifted his chin. "I'm a big boy. I can do it." He said, grabbing the blanket from me and heading towards the crowd. He hesitated then looked back at me sheepishly, holding out his hand for me to come take it.

I smiled and stood to follow him, taking his tiny hand in my own. We moved through the crowd until I saw a women frantically looking around. I recognized her and moved that way, squeezing the little boy's hand reassuringly. We reached his mother and he ran towards her, hugging her as she knelt down to hold him. She smiled at me over his tiny shoulder, mouthing 'thanks'.

"No problem." I whispered back then nodded to the blanket the boy still held. Then with a wave I left, heading straight to the car.

I was just rounding the corner of the school when a girl stepped in front of me, blocking my way. It was Erica. My first instinct was to pull my gun and press it to her temple but I knew better. It was too soon. She smiled at me but her lips were pulled back too far, making it look like she was baring her teeth in a snarl. I smiled right back though, making it seem like I didn't notice the obviously unfriendly smile.

"So you're new to the school?" She asked, trying to look curious though really she just looked hateful.

I shrugged. I really wasn't good at playing nice with girls like these. "What's it to you?"

Her eyes instantly narrowed and her mouth twisted in annoyance. "Just answer my damn question." She snapped, taking an aggressive step towards me that was intended to be intimidating but I'd dealt with way too many people/werewolves like her before. I didn't move away. I stood my ground as I lifted my chin and leveled my gaze with hers. She was a couple inches taller than me with those insanely high heels she had on but it didn't faze me. It obviously frustrated her that I didn't cower away though and she glared, her mouth set in that sneer/snarl that was completely unattractive on her.

"If you're done wasting my time, I'll be leaving now." I said, sidestepping and starting to walk past her when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me around. I barely kept myself from slamming her onto the ground. That would bring even more attention to myself and that was the last thing I needed. Instead, I let her tug me around though my face clearly showed I was pissed off.

She stepped closer to me, getting in my face and I clenched my jaw, glaring at her. "You better watch yourself or you might just get hurt." She growled and I yanked my wrist from her grip just barely. Damn werewolf strength. I decided that comment didn't deserve a response so I turned on my heel and stalked to the parking lot. By the time I got to the car, I was calm. That was actually interesting and gave me quite a bit of information about who I was dealing with, even though it did annoy me. Erica acted just as a teenage girl which would make her easy to take down.

I slid into the car and smiled sweetly at Keneth. "Sorry, little run in with Erica." He raised a brow in questioning and I told him about the exchange.

"She'll probably be the easiest of the five then." He came to the same conclusion I had and I nodded, suddenly very tired. He looked over and noticed. "We'll be back to the apartment soon, don't worry."

I nodded but his words seemed kind of distant as my eye lids drooped, making it increasingly hard to keep them open. I eventually gave in and the next time I opened them, Keneth was laying me in bed. I sighed in relief as I sunk into the comfortable mattress and curled up under the covers.

* * *

**AN: Okay hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you thought! I know I said I'd only continue past a few chapters depending on the response I got but I'll probably do the story either way. It will just take a billion times longer if I don't get any response. So please leave a little comment saying if you liked it or not or maybe what you'd like to see happen or what you think will happen. I know it's a little early but if you have any ideas (like maybe how she meets Derek) please let me know! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so really sorry for the long wait but school, finals, blah. But it's SUMMER now and I thought I'd go ahead and give you guys this chapter right now and start writing the next right now, probably stay up late and finish it tomorrow to try and make up. I promised Derek would be introduced in this chapter and I wasn't lying! Enjoy and thanks for reading! (:**

* * *

The next day we were showered and dressed and I was waiting by my car as Keneth ran back in the apartment for his wallet. He always seemed to forget it in his pants pocket. I rolled my eyes. No matter how many times I reminded him to get it, he never seemed to.

When he came back out I cranked my car, grinning at him as it roared. He just shook his head and my grin widened into a smirk. Today was going to be a pretty uneventful day of shopping. We needed a serious amount of groceries and I wanted to stop by the mall to- well come on who wouldn't want to drop by the mall?

When we arrived at the mall while later, my eyes instantly rested on the light blue jeep I recognized as the boys' from the school. Was it too much to hope he'd brought his werewolf buddy along?

I parked a respectful distance away and cut the engine, glancing to Keneth. "You see that?" I asked, nodding towards the old jeep.

He nodded and gave me a smile. "Maybe we'll actually get to do work instead of shop." I rolled my eyes at that comment, not bothering to give a response. Instead, I opened my door and stepped from the car, walking across the parking lot and right through the front doors as he hurried to keep up. We were going to spend a little bit of time shopping whether he liked it or not. Besides, it's not like we could just lurk around the mall and not get noticed.

I made my way easily through the crowd, Keneth hot on my heels, occasionally touching my hip to let me know he was still there. I kept getting little tingles of awareness but when I looked around, there were too many people to locate the reason for them. Finally, we stopped in a store and I browsed as Keneth walked around to access everyone in the store and to, most likely, keep himself occupied.

It was a couple hours later and a few bags of clothes to show for it when I heard a loud crackling noise from the sound system then a voice came on. "Whoever owns the black 2012 camaro out front, it's about to be towed. I felt a moment of panic. A lot of people mistake my dark blue camaro as black. And I was in a parking space! They couldn't tow me!

It could be someone else's, a voice of reason spoke in me but I still wanted to be sure. Turning on my heel, I started towards the entrance only to be stopped by a hand on my wrist. "Yours isn't black." Keneth said, brows furrowed.

"Yes, but many mistake it for black. I'm just going to be sure. You go ahead and order us some food. I'll be back a minute." I told him, smiling and urging him towards the food quart.

"I don't think that's the best idea. We should stay together." He said, obviously reluctant. I gave him a reassuring smile and nudged him in that direction.

"I'll be fine. Just going to check then I'll be right back." I told him and without waiting for his reply or argument, turned and walked to the doors. Pushing through them, I stepped outside and squinted, blinking rapidly as the sun blinded me. I took a few steps towards the outline of a tow truck I could barely make out and ran straight into a wall of muscle. Staggering back a step, I thought I was going to lose my balance but swift hands caught my arms and steadied me before immediately dropping away.

I blinked again, my vision clearing slightly as I looked up at the man I'd literally stumbled into. "Sorry." I said, cursing myself for being so clumsy. Now that I could see his face, I studied his features, feeling some sort of de ja vu or something. Those striking green eyes and dark hair. Even the scowl set on his lips seemed familiar. But that was crazy! I'd never met the guy before. And speaking of that scowl... Damn, had I upset him that much?

He just stared at me for a moment before grunting and turning around, stalking towards two vehicles. One was a camaro. Ah, yes! Wow, had I already forgotten about that? I tried to get a good look at the camaro but my vision was kind of tinted and blotchy from the sun so I stepped closer.

"What are you doing?" The man before said irritably and I leveled my gaze with his. Was he this annoyed because I'd just bumped into him or was this his car?

"I'm making sure it's not mine." I said curtly, taking the last short step to the car and peering inside the darkened window. Nope, not mine.

"I can assure you, it's not. This is my car and as soon as that asshole gets back, he's going to unhook it." He grounded out and I came to the conclusion it wasn't my fault he was pissed and I had no need to stick around.

"Well good luck with that." I said with a snort. Maybe when hell froze over, buddy. His eyes snapped to mine and he looked me over, accessing me. I straightened my spine slightly and lifted my chin. I thought I saw the corner of his mouth quirk up but it was too fast to be sure.

His gaze roamed over the parking lot before glancing back in my direction. "That your car?" He asked, nodding towards the side of the parking lot where my car sat.

"Yep. And now that my vision is clear, I can easily see this is not." I said, the sleek black camaro in front of me nice, but clearly different from my own.

"Yours is blue. They said a black one was being towed. Why'd you come out here?" He asked just a little too gruffly to be friendly and I huffed, annoyed his attitude was back.

"A lot of people mistake it for black. I wanted to be sure." I explained in exasperation, folding my arms across my chest with a look of annoyance on my face.

"Well it's not yours, so..." He trailed off rudely and I narrowed my eyes into a glare. Asshole.

"So I'll just be leaving." I snapped, turning around and muttering under my breath as I walked back into the mall and towards the food court.

Keneth looked up from the table he sat at, a smile automatically lighting his face before seeing my expression and standing, on high alert. "It wasn't your car, was it?" he asked and I shook my head as I sat down.

"No, someone else's." I said, starting to eat the food he'd ordered.

"Then what's wrong? You're pissed. Why?" He asked and this was one of those times I hated he knew me so well. He also looked concerned and that annoyed me further for some reason. I didn't know why the man had gotten such a rise out of me and it was frustrating. Normally, I was so controlled and didn't let my emotions show, especially not around strangers. Yet this man had someone gotten me pissed and that only infuriated me more.

"Nothing." I snapped and saw the hurt look flash over his face. I sighed, feeling bad. "I'm sorry. I'm just annoyed is all. It doesn't matter though. I'm probably just PMSing." I said, biting back a smile as I watched him squirm. I knew he wouldn't question me after that.

He quickly changed the subject. "Alright so I saw the boy from the school." He said, instantly catching my attention. My emotions cast aside, I was back to being professional.

"Where? When?" I asked as my eyes automatically swept the area for him. My search came back negative and I frowned, looking back to Keneth for answers.

"Behind you. Right now." He said, a smile in his voice though his face was serious. I rolled my eyes at him and got up to throw our trash away, casually looking over the crowd and catching the kid's face. He was carrying a large tray of food over to a crowded table. I scanned over the faces. Allison Argent, Scott McCall, Lydia- who I was having a rough time not calling Redhead, and Isaac Lahey all sat at the table. Erica and Boyd weren't present. That was fine though, I'd take the two werewolves presented to observe.

Keneth and I took turns casually observing them and without letting it on for the next half hour, getting ice cream as a cover. They all seemed relatively friendly towards each other but I could sense an underlying tension between the teens. From what I gathered, Scott seemed to be a sort of leader of the group, Stiles just seemed to make funny faces and spastic gestures though looked thoughtful. Lydia was mostly silent, added a few sassy looking comments while Allison gave her warning looks. Isaac was a bit of an odd ball. He didn't seem to fit as well with the others but was accepted enough. He looked too young and innocent to be a werewolf and it almost made me feel bad for the kid. Almost.

Soon they got up and left and we gave them a couple minutes head start before following behind, the group now easy to pick out amongst the crowd. We only spent about an hour walking around, keeping them mostly in sight but still not learning much besides clothing choices, how the lanky human boy would do anything Redhead asked, and that Scott was head-over-heels for Allison and the puppy-love looks they gave each other were absolutely nauseating.

We loaded the bags into the trunk of my camaro and as Keneth slipped into the passenger seat, a particular man in a leather jacket caught my eye across the parking lot. He was leaning against the black camaro and I felt my jaw drop. It was the guy from earlier. How in the world had he convinced the tow truck man to unhook his car. I'd never seen that happen before. He must really be a force of nature.

As if feeling my gaze, he looked over, gaze intense, more so than I had expected and I felt myself slightly thrown by the look. His eyes narrowed for a moment then a smirk graced his lips and I felt my pulse quicken. Quickly, I averted my gaze and practically threw myself into the driver's seat of my car, willing my heart to calm. Keneth gave me a confused look and I forced myself to act calm. I cranked the engine without the urgency I wished to and pulled out at a normal speed though more than anything, I wanted to put distance between myself and the mysterious man as fast as possible.

The ride was quiet and I was fine with that. I cranked the music and let that clear my thoughts until we were back at the apartments and started unloading the car.

* * *

I sighed as I sat down at the table, laptop set in front of me. I tucked my legs underneath me and got to work. Research was probably the worst part of the job but necessary. By the time I was done, I knew Lydia Martin was an academic genius and her family was very well off. She also had be admitted to the hospital after an animal attack and had ran, naked, for days in the woods until stumbling upon a crime scene that the Sheriff had happened to be at. I mulled this over. If she'd been attacked by a werewolf- and I was pretty sure this was the case, there was really no way she'd be alive. But if she'd just been bitten, well then there was a possibility she was also a werewolf and the Argents weren't aware of it. That seemed odd though. If the girl was Allison's friend, surely they'd have Allison keep tabs on her. Maybe Allison had kept it from her parents to protect her friend. It seemed likely but my gut was saying otherwise.

Sighing, I moved onto the what else I'd found out. Scott's friend, Stiles Stilinski, was well... with my research, I couldn't seem to find a word that would accurately describe him. He was the Sheriff's son. Meaning he probably got all the inside information to tell his werewolf friend. He was just about as smart as Lydia though his disipline record was rough. Countless detentions and principle office visits. He also seemed to show up at crime scenes. Go figure. He'd lost his mother. This bit of information was difficult to read. I just couldn't imagine that kind of pain and didn't want to so I quickly read over this area and moved on.

There wasn't much after that and I resigned to my bed where Keneth was sitting, sorting through files and trying to find any information he could on where the alpha could be living. By his frustrated expression, I'd say it wasn't going so well. After a while he grumbled and cast the files aside, cutting the light so both of us could sleep. Tomorrow would not be spent slaving over the computer and straining my eyes. The action would start tomorrow and I was sure of it.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer and much more interesting. More Derek, perhaps? We'll see. (; Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


End file.
